kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Shoko Sashinami
Shoko Sashinami is one of the main characters of the series and the daughter of the prime minister of JIOR and a childhood friend of Haruto Tokishima's, as well as one of his classmates. Haruto is in love with her, and judging by her reaction to his almost-confession it's safe to assume she also harbors the same feelings for him. During the attack of Dorssia Military Pact Federation, she attempted to rescue a civilian stuck inside a car. As she opened the car's door, a stray laser beam hit nearby, and neither her or the car could be seen anymore. Presumably both were vaporized. Later, on episode two, it was revealed that she managed to get inside the car in the last moment, and the laser beam only buried the car under earth and debris. She calls Haruto and informs him of her state. Overjoyed, he promises to return to her as soon as possible so they can continue the talk they had at the Shrine. However, by that point he had already accepted Valvrave's condition of giving up on his own humanity, and Haruto felt as though he was a monster, who no longer had the rights to have feelings. With this in mind, he changes mind about his confession and plays it off as teasing her clothing style. When Haruto confused under Dorssia's assault to accept L-elf offer (surrender) or not, Shoko gave him spirit and new option by making module 77 an independent nation. Shoko's idea was accepted by majority students and afterward, Haruto used Valvrave I to separate module 77 away from other modules. New JIOR was born. At the end of episode ten, she was elected as prime minister of new JIOR. On her candidate speech, she said her wish to confess her love for certain someone after war is over. Shoko's father (prime minister of old JIOR) who is assumed to be missing, ended up as hostage by Dorssia army to force new JIOR surrender. Shoko must chose between her friends or her father's life, but her father advised her not to give up no matter what. In the end, Shoko's father died along with Dorssia's fleets under Haruto's Harakiri Blade. Shoko, unable to do anything she burst into tears. Personality Shoko has a very cheerful personality. It is shown by how she tried to sing to cheer the students up when the electricity was down and the student is in chaos and she also persuade the students to do fun things like doing school festival,even on the times of war on her prime minister candidate speech. But in crucial times she will be very brave to negotiate and will even threaten adults to comply to her offer. Gallery IMG_41158370543950.jpeg Screenshot_2013-10-09-15-36-22.png Screenshot_2013-10-09-15-35-47.png Screenshot_2013-10-09-15-35-11.png Screenshot_2013-10-09-15-34-41.png Screenshot_2013-10-09-15-37-42.png Haruto and shoko.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-6-6-1024x576.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-5-2-1024x576.jpg 616362.jpg 616363.jpg 614820.jpg Valvrave-The-Liberator.jpg Haruto and shoko 2.jpg Shouko Sashinami profile.jpg 622858.jpg 617960.jpg Gl img 25.jpg Gl img 21.jpg Gl img 18.jpg 1013123_253591634766166_858816284_n.jpg 1069368_496833350399936_932780284_n.jpg Valvrave-005.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-3.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-1 shoko op.jpg Valvrave-13-26-shoko.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-1 13.jpg Valvrave-16-41-shoko-friends.jpg Sashinami-shoko-new-memories.jpg Valvrave-11-45.jpg Valvrave-11-44.jpg Valvrave-11-43-shoko.jpg Valvrave-11-41-l-elf-shoko.jpg Shouko-crying.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 33.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 16.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 25.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED3.01 - Large 04.jpg 303063_138940979624846_858656884_n.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 15.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 35.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.01 - Large 06.jpg Trivia *Her most favorite food is squid ink pasta. *Her most disliked food is mini tomatoes. *Her hobby is her T-shirt collection. *Her weakness is secrets. Category:Characters Category:Female